


Only One?

by Mamapotterhead2492



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21936160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamapotterhead2492/pseuds/Mamapotterhead2492
Summary: Hermione is sent to a remote part of Greenland on assignment. With the single most annoying companion she can imagine.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott
Comments: 12
Kudos: 23
Collections: Fairest's Secret Santa Drabble Exchange 2019





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyKenz347](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKenz347/gifts).



Hermione could NOT believe her rotten luck. Not only was she being sent to a remote part of Greenland for the Ministry, she was forced to bring another from her department, Theodore Not, along for the ride. 

The morning had been absolute shite, starting off with nearly burning off half of her hair, then a late port key, and now it had started to spit snow as they rode their brooms through the billows, eager to reach the they would be staying in during their visit. Greenland was already a cold, icicle covered nation, but this was worse. The Ministry workers could barely see in front of their face. 

  
  


When the arrived at their cabin Theo let out an exasperated huff. 

"Something wrong?" She asked, surveying the room in one glance. 

"It's so… small," he replied as if that was obvious. 

"I'm sure we can make do."

Walking into the bedroom off of the sitting room she shrieked. 

"Nope, never mind! We can NOT do this." 

Curious as to what she meant, Theo came to stand beside her, looked into the bedroom and started laughing. 

"Sure we can, Granger, you'll just have to sleep on top," he winked. 

Scoffing, she sat her rucksack on the bed to empty it. He was incorrigible. 

"In your dreams, Nott." 

Theo placed his leather suitcase beside hers and popped it open. Stealing glances at her every few seconds, Theo smiled to himself. This was going to be fun. She was so easy to prickle. 

"Are you a Legilimens?" 

Hermione scoffed again as she emptied her bag. She couldn't believe that there was only one bed. What was the Ministry playing at? They knew that two Ministry officials were being sent on this case, why was there only one bed?! 

  
  


After a few uncomfortable hours of tiptoeing around each other, more on Hermione's end than Theo's, they were due to dine with their clients in town. When the opened the door, however, they quickly realized they wouldn't be going anywhere. The snow had blown so high that it blocked their only entrance. Theo made quick work of melting it with a warming charm, but when they reached the shed that had stored their brooms, they found it smashed under the weight of freshly fallen snow. 

"Wonderful, just… Wonderful. What are we to do now?!" Hermione asked. 

"I could think of a few things," Theo replied unhelpfully. 

Rolling her eyes, Hermione scowled and headed back toward the warmth of the cabin, snow crunching beneath her boots. 

"What is your problem? Don't you know that I've fancied you since we started working together? I know there was workplace gossip to that affect." 

Hermione ignored the urge to retort back that she had heard the rumors, but chosen to ignore them based on his loyalties during the war, and stopped quicker through the snow. 

"Hey!" He yelled, "I'm talking to you!" 

She spun around so fast he almost ran into her as he sped up. 

"What do you want me to say, Theo? Hooray a Death Eater sympathizer has a fancy for mudbloods? Hoo-rah!" 

Enraged, Theo wanted to throttle her. 

"Is that what you think? That just shows you know absolutely nothing about the situation! My father is a convicted Death Eater, my mother was lost to the cause BECAUSE of my father, and I was trying to save my father from himself! I didn't want to lose both parents to Voldemort's nonsense! I was raised by house elves after my mum died, I have no loyalty to my father or his cause. I am NOT a Voldemort sympathizer! I'm attracted to the way your mind works, as well as the way your hips swing in your tight little pencil skirts and how you chew on the end of your quill when you're trying to wrack that beautiful brain for the right word. I'm sorry for rambling like this, but I…" he was cut off by Hermione slamming the door in his face. 

Throwing it open, he tried to follow her. She had left the bedroom door wide open, and barricaded herself in the bathroom. Without giving it a second thought, he undressed and redressed in his black silk pajamas. Burying himself in the covers and building a pillow barrier between his side and hers, he tried to get some sleep. 

Just as he was drifting off into torrid fantasies of one Hermione Granger, he felt someone glaring at him. Opening his eyes, Hermione stood over him wearing a light blue lace robe covering a matching silk nightie. 

"What are you doing? We are not sharing a bed. You can sleep on the floor." 

Smirking, he shook his head. 

"I think not, Granger. Get in. Or  _ you _ can sleep on the floor." 


	2. Chapter 2

Theo laughed internally at the obvious signs that she was irritated. She was biting her lip and looked as though she wanted to argue with him, before finally sighing heavily and walking to the opposite side of the bed, and burrowing into the covers. Punching the pillow wall a few times in an attempt to reach Theo, she turned away from him to face the door of the bedroom. 

"Granger," Theo spoke into the blackness that fell after he turned off the lights. 

Huffing much to Theo's delight, Hermione turned to face him in the darkness. 

"What?" 

Smirking to himself again, he flexed and placed his hands behind his head. 

"Want to play twenty questions?" 

The internal battle was almost audible as she made her decision. He thought for sure she would scream no and hex him into oblivion. 

"As what?" 

Well, it wasn't a no.

"As a chance to get to know each other better? Maybe I can show you I'm not the Death Eater scum you assume me to be." 

Hermione hated that. She didn't want to see the Slytherins differently, but she had already come around to a few of them. Millicent Bullstrode was a friend and coworker whom she frequently got together with for cocktails after work; Blaise had become good friends with Ginny through the Pro-Quidditch circuit, which had turned into romance and now Blaise was as much a brother to her as Harry; and even Pansy, Theo's ex girlfriend, was a friend she had made through litigating for the abolishment of arranged marriages between pureblood families. She had jailed several of her classmates' fathers during that time, one of which who had been Pansy's, saving Pansy from a positively terrible marriage to a Drumstrang dunderhead. And then there was Draco. He was, the biggest adjustment of all. He had started dating Ron after he had closed a lucrative business deal with George, which caused him to work closely with Ron. And it had taken forever to grow accustomed to his presence. But here she was, in bed, with Theo Nott. No, not in bed with Theo… in bed beside Theo, that sounded less perverse. 

"Good luck." 

"Give me a chance." 

Shifting, she rolled her eyes and tried not to growl.

"Fiiiiiinnnneeeee, you first." 

"What is your greatest desire in life?" 

Hermione was taken aback by his directness. She couldn't believe he'd gotten right down to the brass tax. Honestly, she'd never considered it. 

"I guess it would be to work hard for the underdog and love someone who I knew felt the same way." 

Theo scoffed and turned to face her. 

"That's a cop out. Those are typical answers. I want to know what makes your heart beat faster, what makes it grow two sizes bigger with happiness." 

"To always do what's right? I guess? I don't know. I've never really thought about it." 

"Bo-ring. There's got to be something. Something that you've always wanted to do but never thought you would be able to…" 

She shrugged. 

"Not really. Can we move on? What's your biggest regret?" 

"Sticking around trying to save my father." 

This shocked Hermione, and caused her to turn and face him. 

"Why's that?" She asked, curiosity stitching itself across her brow. 

Theo shrugged in response. 

"It was a waste of time, he was already so far gone down the rabbit hole, there was no pulling him out. Besides, it made people like you hate me, when all I want to do is kiss you." 

Hermione blushed as their eyes met. She could see sincerity pouring out of them. Before she could respond, he stroked her face and pulled her into a chaste, loving kiss. Pulling away, she exhaled. 

"Theo…." 

"Shhhhh," he whispered, placing a finger at her pouted lips, "Even if it's just for one night, please don't push me away. Weasley is shit for not treating you better, gay or not, and I just want to show you how to be loved right." 

His eyes implored with her, and her heart melted. Taking him by surprise, she kissed his finger and when he moved it, she kissed his lips, taking command, as she usually did. 

Grabbing for her waist, he pulled her over atop him, their lips only separating for a few seconds. She kissed him feverishly, feeling his arousal growing beneath her. 

"I have to admit, it was hard to resist when you said you were attracted to my mind." 

Theo laughed and hiked her nightie up on her thighs, noticing that she wasn't wearing knickers. 

"Are you sure about this Hermione?" 

She nodded and as he freed himself from his pants, and slipped soundlessly inside her. 

"That feels like heaven," he whispered, laying his head back against the pillows, lifting his hips into hers slowly. 

Gasping, she began to girate, alternating his thrusts, causing the perfect sort of friction. His hands made their way under her nightie to tease her taut nipples gently. It made her bounce harder, and before long they both were on the cliff of an explosive orgasm. 

Hermione began to bounce faster, and Theo's eyes screwed shut as his thrusts lost their power. Hermione came down hard and they both groaned as their releases crested. 

"Marry me," Theo proposed breathlessly. 

"What?" 


End file.
